Only God Knows
by GreenApple01
Summary: Jangan salah lapak. KAISOO -KAI&KYUNGSOO- GS
1. Chapter 1

**Only God Knows**

 **[CHAPTER 1]**

Cast : Kim Jongin - 29 tahun

Do Kyungsoo – 23 tahun (Girl)

Inspirated by Film Hindi _**Rabb Ne Banna Di Jodi**_

 _But this story pure from my idea_

GS, Ageswitch, Typo, abal, DLDR.

Happy Reading All

" _Ikatan didunia ini ada 2 macam. Ikatan yang diciptakan oleh manusia_

 _dan ikatan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan."_

 **Seoul International Hospital, 10 November 2015**

Hening, begitulah suasana kamar inap reguler salah satu pasien dirumah sakit ini. Tak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan tersebut meskipun ada dua manusia yang berada didalamnya. Hanya suara alat monitor detak jantung yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan, sampai akhirnya pria paruh baya yang tengah terbaring diranjang tersebut berkata.

"Kyung .. Appa mohon." Ucapnya dengan suara berat. "Appa tau kalau ini bukan apa yang kau harapkan, tapi Appa mohon pertimbangkan hal ini." Sang Appa terus melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan meskipun nyatanya sang gadis hanya diam memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Appa hanya tidak ingin kau salah dalam memilih, Appa merasa waktu Appa sudah berakh-"

"Kenapa Appa selalu berkata begitu!" Gadis itu nyaris berteriak. "Appa selalu berkata seperti itu, selalu mengatakan waktu Appa hanya sebentar lagi. Begitu besarkah keinginan Appa meninggalkan Kyungsoo?" Lirihnya dengan suara yang begitu sendu.

Gadis berusia 23 tahun itu, Do Kyungsoo, putri tunggal seorang pemilik GreenHouse sederhana sekaligus Profesor disalah satu perguruan tinggi di Seoul , Do Minjoon, sebenarnya sungguh mengerti apa yang tengah diucapkan Appanya. Ia tau bahwa ucapan Appanya memang benar adanya. Namun sebagai seorang putri yang begitu menyayangi Appanya, ia berusaha keras menolak fakta yang ada, bahwa Appanya akan segera beristirahat di keabadian karena penyakit yang telah lama menggerogoti tubuhnya, kanker otak.

"Bukan begitu Kyung, sungguh Appa ingin selalu bersamamu tapi tubuh renta Appa butuh istirahat, tubuh ini sudah tidak mampu lagi nak." Tangan Minjoon bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Appa ingin beristirahat Kyung, Appa lelah. Tapi Appa tidak akan pernah merasa tenang kalau harus meninggalkanmu sendiri. Appa mungkin akan menjadi orang egois dan pemaksa untuk ini. Tapi percayalah Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunduk, sesekali melirik Appanya.

"Kyung?"

"Tapi Appa. Kyungsoo takut, Kyungsoo ..." Kyungsoo terlihat begitu gugup dan takut. Minjoon tersenyum penuh pengertian melihat ketakutan yang begitu nampak dari putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Kyung, dengarkan Appa. Ada saat dimana kita harus mencoba menghadapi ketakutan kita. Dan Appa rasa inilah saat yang tepat. Yah bagaimanapun juga ini memang kesalahan Appa yang tidak bisa memberikan contoh sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi percayalah nak, cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan. Cinta adalah berkah. Memang butuh waktu untuk membuatmu percaya tapi Appa yakin suatu saat nanti engkau akan tau seberapa indah hal itu." Pecah sudah pertahanan terakhir Kyungsoo. Air mata begitu saja mengalir dipipi gembilnya.

"Dan Appa juga percaya pada pilihan Appa Kyung. Pria ini dulu adalah mahasiswa terbaik dan kesayangan Appa dikampus, dia pria baik, tampan, sopan dan sangat cerdas. Appa yakin dia mampu menjagamu dengan baik. Dia sekarang ada diluar Kyung."

"Apa Appa yakin? Kyungsoo takut."

"Apalagi yang engkau takutkan nak?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjalaninya Appa, kyungsoo takut. Ini adalah pernikahan, dan apa jadinya sebuah pernikahan jika kami berdua bahkan tidak mengenal. Ditambah lagi aku yang bahkan dengan cinta saja takut. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil"

"Dengarkan Appa nak. Didunia ini ada hubungan yang diciptakan oleh manusia dan hubungan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Appa tidak tau apakah firasat seorang ayah ini benar atau tidak, tapi Appa merasa bahwa kalian sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, hubungan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. _Bukankah hubungan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan akan lebih indah dan kekal dibandingkan hubungan yang diciptakan oleh manusia_?" Nafas Minjoon makin memburu.

"Jongin masuklah." Minjoon berusaha mengeraskan suaranya meskipun ia tidak yakin bahwa itu cukup didengar oleh pria yang berada diluar ruangannya. Tak lama masuklah seorang pria tinggi, dengan badan sedikit kurus, rambut yang begitu klinis, dengan pakaian formalnya yang licin dan sebuah kacamata besar bertengger indah dihidungnya kedalam ruangan tersebut. Mata kyungsoo yang awalnya sudah membulat kini makin bulat sempurna ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok tersebut. Kyungsoo mengetahui pria tersebut, bahkan seluruh Korea Selatan pun tau dengan pria ini. Pria berusia 29 tahun yang terkenal sebagai CEO perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang agribisnis, properti dan pendidikan, berkat kegigihannya dan tangan dinginnya yang mampu membangun perusahaan **KJI Corp** dari nol hingga sebesar ini.

"Kau pasti sudah tau siapa dia Kyung. Dialah Kim Jongin, calon suamimu." Minjoon tersenyum tulus ketika mengatakan hal tersebut sembari menatap Jongin kemudian berganti menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melongo.

'Pria yang terkenal dingin, angkuh, misterius dan datar ini akan menjadi suamiku? Apa Appa serius' batin Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku mohon Jongin, gantikan aku untuk menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu dan terimakasih sudah bersedia menikahi Kyungsoo setelah ini."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Saem. Saya sungguh berterimakasih Minjoon-Saem mau mempercayakan milik anda yang berharga. Dan saya berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan putri anda dengan seluruh kemampuan saya." Jongin tersenyum tulus seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya berterimakasih kepada Minjoon. Kyungsoo terkesiap melihat senyuman Jongin. Selama yang ia tau Jongin adalah sosok yang hemat senyum, sekali tersenyum pun itu hanyalah senyum formal yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Kyungsoo sering melihat Jongin di acara kampusnya, bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah salah satu donatur terbesar dikampusnya, **Seoul University**.

Perasaan Minjoon seketika tenang mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar begitu tulus. Ia kini bisa dengan tenang meninggalkan sang putri. Minjoon begitu khawatir ketika dulu ia mengetahui bahwa mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan putrinya sendirian didunia. Putrinya yang memiliki ketakutan dan trauma mendalam terhadap hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan bernama cinta. Ia tau bahwa keadaan putrinya yang seperti itu adalah kesalahannya dengan sang mendiang istri, ah lebih tepatnya mendiang calon mantan istri.

 _Saat itu Kyungsoo yang baru menginjak 11 tahun dan Minjoon yang baru saja menjemput Kyungsoo dari sekolahnya, memergoki sang istri tengah bersama dengan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah sahabat Minjoon sendiri dalam keadaan tak mengenakan pakaian apapun._

 _Kyungsoo hanya mendengar ucapan-ucapan kasar, caci makian, dan umpatan Appa dan Eomma nya dari dalam kamar mereka ._

 _Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar Eommanya mengatakan_ _ **'Baiklah lebih baik aku hidup dengan dia saja, aku sudah tidak sudi hidup denganmu, aku lebih mencintai pria ini ! kita bercerai saja dan rawat saja anak itu aku tidak butuh dia!'**_ _Minjoon yang mendengar itu langsung menampar istrinya dan langsung mengusirnya beserta sang pria tadi. Saat Eommanya keluar dari kamar, Kyungsoo mencoba mendekati dan menahan Eommanya tapi sang Eomma hanya melewatinya dan mengacuhkannya begitu saja._

 _Kyungsoo menangis begitu pilu dalam dekapan Minjoon ketika menyaksikan Eommanya memasuki mobil bersama pria tadi. Ia meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Minjoon. Berlari mengejar mobil Eommanya yang tengah keluar dari halaman rumahnya menuju jalan raya hingga .. "EOMMA AWAS!"_

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

 _Mata Kyungsoo dan Minjoon terbelalak menyaksikan mobil yang ditumpangi Eommanya tertabrak oleh sebuah Truck begitu memasuki kawasan jalan raya. Kaki Kyungsoo lemas seketika melihat kejadian itu tepat ketika mobil Eommanya meledak dan terbakar. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan mulai kabur, setelah itu hanya gelap yang ia lihat serta sayup-sayup ia dengar suara sirine dan Appanya yang meneriaki namanya._

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo merasa takut pada setiap hubungan terlebih lagi pada cinta yang ia anggap membawa petaka dalam hidup. Ia beranggapan cinta akan menghancurkan apapun secara perlahan. Saat usianya masih sangat belia ia menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Appa dan Eommanya menikah atas dasar cinta, mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan sangat baik sampai akhirnya Eommanya menghianati Appanya dengan dalih mencintai pria lain. Pemikiran Kyungsoo inilah yang membuatnya takut akan cinta dan seiring berjalannya waktu ketakutan itu berubah menjadi trauma yang berkepanjangan.

Minjoon tau bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami syok yang begitu berat setelah kejadian tersebut. Coba saja bayangkan, seorang gadis usia 11 tahun yang baru menginjak usia remaja dihadapkan pada peristiwa tersebut pastilah mengalami gunjangan yang hebat didalam dirinya. Ia sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka batin Kyungsoo tapi itu semua hanyalah usaha sia-sia. Karna itulah ia begitu khawatir akan kondisi putrinya ketika kelak ia akan meninggal. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menikahkan putrinya dengan mahasiswanya dulu yang begitu dekat dengannya, yah dialah Kim Jongin. Beruntungnya Kim Jongin dengan begitu yakinnya menyatakan "Iya" atas tawarannya tersebut.

Minjoon kini benar-benar merasa tenang memikirkan bahwa putrinya sudah berada ditangan yang tepat. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada Kim Jongin. Minjoon menutup kelopak matanya yang terasa mulai memberat. Nafasnya pun mulai menipis. Ia tau bahwa sekarang ini adalah saatnya. Detak jantungnya makin menghilang disetiap detiknya. "Terima kasih, Jongin."

 _ **TIIIIITTTTTT**_

" **APPA !"** Kyungsoo berteriak histeris dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mencoba membangunkan Appanya namun nihil yang ia dapat. Berhenti berteriak, menangis dalam diam, dan menatap tubuh Appanya dengan pandangan kosong, hanya itulah yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur ketika dokter dan para perawat masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya sempat menatap sosok Kim Jongin yang hanya berdiri dalam diam menatap Appanya dengan wajah datar sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap total.

TBC

Hallo semuanya .. perkenalkan saya author baru yang masih sangat amatir

Apa ini layak buat sekedar dibaca pas waktu luang?

Maaf jika ceritanya kurang muasin, masih banyak kurangnya, banyak salahnya, pasaran atau gak jelas. Ini cuma sekedar ide aneh yang muncul dikepala saya. Mohon pemaklumannya yah ^^

Saran, kritik atau bahkan blame juga boleh kok, asal blame saya aja, jangan blame Kaisoo-nya haha. Oh iya ini Hari Ulang Tahun saya loh makanya dipublish sekarang biar bisa jadi kado buat diri sendiri wkwkw *ngenesbanget huh #miris T_T

Okeh sekian dulu semuanya, ditunggu responnya .. Jja ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Only God Knows**

 **[CHAPTER 2]**

Cast : Kim Jongin - 29 tahun

Do Kyungsoo – 23 tahun (Girl)

Byun Baekhyun – 23 tahun (Girl)

Park Chanyeol – 25 tahun

Inspirated by Film Hindi _**Rabb Ne Banna Di Jodi**_

 _But this story pure from my idea_

GS, Ageswitch, Typo, abal, DLDR.

Happy Reading All

" _Ikatan didunia ini ada 2 macam. Ikatan yang diciptakan oleh manusia_

 _dan ikatan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan."_

 **Seoul, Jongin House – 13 November 2015.**

Tepat 3 hari semenjak kematian Minjoon. Sudah sehari pula Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan segera setelah proses pemakaman Minjoon. Tidak ada pesta besar nan mewah mengiringi langkah baru mereka. Hanya ada upacara pernikahan sederhana di rumah Jongin yang menjadi saksi pernikahan ini, karna memang pernikahan ini masih dirahasiakan dari media massa. Tamu yang hadir pun tak lebih hanya rekan bisnis penting dan teman dekat Jongin. Sementara dari pihak Kyungsoo, ia hanya mengundang sepasang kekasih yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, sahabat terdekat yang ia miliki.

Kyungsoo menatap jenuh pada tamu-tamu undangan yang hampir semuanya tidak ia kenali. Ia duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi yang memang disediakan khusus untuknya dan untuk Jongin. Jongin sendiri kini tengah menyambut beberapa tamu yang merupakan kolega bisnisnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang sekiranya menarik untuk sekedar melepas sedikit kebosanannya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini ada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Memerhatikan apa sampai seperti itu hm?" bisik gadis itu tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Baekki!" pekik Kyungsoo seraya memeluk perut ramping Baekhyun.

"Hahaha jangan seperti ini Kyung. Nanti aku dikira akan mengambilmu dari suamimu."

"Seandainya bisa Baek" lirih Kyungsoo, namun itu masih cukup untuk didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Butuh teman bicara?"

"Yah aku butuh dan aku berharap ada cukup tempat untuk hanya kita berdua yang bisa mendengar. Sekarang."

"Hei hei jangan bercanda Kyung. Aku tidak mau yah kalau sampai dianggap menculik pengantin perempuan."

"Ayolah Baek. Aku benar-benar butuh tempat cerita." Rengek Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri ketika ia melihat sahabatnya mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya itu. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak akan bisa menolak. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar tau kelemahannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas cukup keras, tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kalau Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini. Ia sudah kalah telak.

"Aku tadi melihat ada gazebo kecil ditaman sebelah sana." Baekhyun menunjuk arah dimana tempat yang ia maksud. Seketika mata Kyungsoo berbinar cerah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baekki memang yang terhebat!"

"Sudah _kajja_ ! aku tidak mau sampai ketahuan suamimu itu."

"Eh tapi Chanyeol dimana Baek? Nanti kalau dia mencarimu bagaimana? Apa kau tidak mau mengajaknya juga?" Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini begitu polos? Padahal tadi dia berkata bahwa butuh tempat untuk hanya mereka berdua saja _, ingat hanya berdua_. Tapi sekarang ia sendiri yang menyarankan agar Baekhyun mengajak serta Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu Kyung. Dia sudah besar dan pasti tau kemana aku pergi. _Kajja_!" Kyungsoo mengekori Baekhyun ketempat yang mereka tuju. Ia tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ada sepasang mata kelam yang tidak pernah terlepas dari dirinya.

 **Gazebo taman**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk dikursi taman yang berada di gazebo tersebut. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas suasana pesta saat ini. Tempat itu berada cukup jauh dipojokan taman sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir jika ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Wah Kyung, aku baru sadar bahwa taman dirumah suamimu ini begitu indah. Aku tidak menyangka pria seperti dia punya selera yang sangat bagus untuk urusan taman. Ku kira dia pria kaku yang tidak peduli dengan hal semacam ini. _Jinja daebakk_."

"Itu tidak penting bagiku Baek." Raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah mendengar nada getir dalam ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siap untuk jadi pendengar yang baik."

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana."

"Tidak apa Kyung. Ceritakan saja apa yang ingin kau ceritakan."

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Apanya yang tidak akan berhasil?"

"Pernikahan ini Baek. Aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi pernikahan ini. Kau pasti tau kenapa." Baekhyun bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai sembab. Ia hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Yah, aku tau Kyung. Berusahalah dulu. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba? Lagipula kulihat suamimu tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Padahal kalau dia mau, dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun. Kau ingat kan bagaimana mahasiswi bahkan dosen di kampus kita mengagumi seorang Kim Jongin. Mereka selalu histeris ketika dia datang kekampus kita."

"Justru karna itu Baek. Aku merasa bersalah dengan dia. Dia begitu sempurna, sedangkan aku apa? Aku bahkan bisa memastikan kalau dia tidak pernah tau eksistensi seorang Do Kyungsoo di dunia sebelum ini. Seharusnya dia bisa mendapatkan gadis lain yang lebih baik, lebih sempurna. Kami bahkan belum pernah berbicara sejauh ini."

"Jangan bercanda Do Kyungsoo. Siapa juga yang tidak mengenalmu? Seluruh kampus juga tau dirimu. Seorang mahasiswi berprestasi, selalu menjadi juara umum dikampus kita tiap semesternya. Dia pasti tau dirimu, kalau dipikir saja yah setidaknya dia harus tau siapa mahasiswa terbaik dikampus tempat ia mendonasikan kekayaannya itu. Lagipula ia pasti punya alasan tersendiri menerima pernikahan ini."

"Karna dia begitu menghormati dan menghargai keputusan Appaku." Kyungsoo mulai menangis mengingat berbagai peristiwa sebulan belakangan ini. Appanya yang sudah tidak mampu bangun dari ranjang dan harus menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, kabar mengenai perjodohannya dengan Kim Jongin, kematian Appanya dan sekarang pernikahan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Ia merasa terpuruk dengan keadaan ini, merasa sendiri didunia ini.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Kau belum mengenal dia kan. Lihat, kalian saja belum pernah bicara, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan kalau dia seperti itu." Baekhyun mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku kasihan pada diriku sendiri Baek. Lihat, betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Dulu Eommaku pergi dengan laki-laki lain tanpa memperdulikanku dan Appaku, aku bahkan melihat bagaimana Eommaku meninggal tepat didepan mataku. S-sekarang .. Sekarang Appaku juga pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Dan aku sekarang menikah dengan pria asing yang tidak pernah aku kenal. Parahnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa mencintai Baek. Aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta !" Nada Kyungsoo mulai meninggi. Tangisannya makin terdengar menyayat hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat dengan dirinya, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu Kyung. Kau tidak sendiri, ingat kau masih punya aku dan Chanyeol. Kami adalah sahabatmu, kami keluargamu. Kau juga sudah punya suami, aku yakin dia mampu menjagamu. Menurutku dia pria baik Kyung, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar yang menyatakan kalau dia pria brengsek. Setauku selama ini dia punya reputasi yang baik."

"Appamu tidak akan salah memilih kalau itu berurusan denganmu. Appamu saja percaya penuh pada Jongin. Setidaknya cobalah untuk mulai percaya dengannya."

Kyungsoo masih sesenggukan dipelukan Baekhyun. Sebagai sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mencoba selalu berada disisi Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya itu terpuruk seperti dulu saat kematian Eommanya. Ia dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman sejak kecil karna mereka seumuran dan jarak rumah mereka yang hanya dibatasi 2 rumah lainnya.

"A-aku ingin seperti kalian. Sepertimu dan Chanyeol. Kalian saling mencintai, saling mengasihi. Aku juga ingin bisa memiliki hubungan dan cinta seperti kalian." Baekhyun mengulum senyum mendengar racauan sahabatnya. "Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa, dengan cinta saja takut."

"Hush hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu. Kau hanya butuh waktu. Suamimu sepertinya bisa membuatmu mengerti dan mendapatkan kembali keberanianmu untuk urusan traumamu itu."

"Iya kalau bisa. Dia saja datar sekali. Seperti manusia es." Bekhyun nyaris terbahak mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo. Ketika semua wanita mengelukan dan mendambakan Kim Jongin, gadis ini yang sudah memiliki Kim Jongin malah berpikiran seperti itu. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak habis fikir. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang.

"Eh Kyung tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan suamimu?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Maksudku dia itu tampan, kaya, dan kau tau lah dia itu nyaris sempurna. Seharusnya dia dengan mudah mencari pasangan tapi nyatanya dia bahkan mengaku sendiri di berbagai media kalau dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun. Apa itu tidak terasa aneh bagimu?"

"Baek aku takut. Jangan-jangan dia _Gay_!"

"Jangan mengada-ada Kyung. Imajinasimu itu tetap saja tidak pernah berubah, tinggi sekali. Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan kalau menurutku. Ku rasa mungkin dia hanya terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan belum menemukan yang sesuai." Kyungsoo memberengut.

"Tadi kau kan yang membuatku berpikir begitu!"

"Hahaha sudah Kyung sudah. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh para tamu karna merusak wajah pengantin wanita dengan air mata ini. _Otte_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun tersebut. Ia membenahi penampilannya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas dipipinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka beranjak kembali kedalam ruangan pesta tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria tengah berdiri dibelakang tiang gazebo yang penuh dengan rambatan bunga. Ia sudah sedari awal mengikuti mereka ketika matanya menangkap sosok ke dua perempuan itu yang berjalan menuju kesini. Sesaat Ia membenarkan letak kacamata besarnya. Matanya terbuka setelah lama mata itu terpejam. Sorot matanya redup seolah tidak ada harapan didalamnya.

"Seandainya kau tau Soo." Tangannya mengepal menahan gejolak rasa aneh dalam dadanya. Ia sadar ia tidak akan mudah menjalani ini, tapi tekatnya sudah bulat. Apa yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Itu adalah keputusan finalnya. Dan keputusannya adalah keputusan absolut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menentangnya.

"Kau adalah milikku, sampai kapanpun juga kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi kau akan tau semuanya, semua ini kulakukan hanya untukmu." Pria tersebut beranjak masuk mengikuti dua perempuan tersebut, kembali membaur dengan suasana pesta yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi demi mengikuti kemana perginya dua perempuan tersebut. Dan kini ia kembali hanya untuk menyambut tamu-tamu di acara pernikahannya.

 _ **TBC**_

Terimakasih banyak untuk responnya minna. Hasilnya cukup muasin lah untuk ukuran pemula.

Big thanks terutama untuk Yixingcom, Chocohazelnut07, Kyungchu, Hnana, Jihanowl7, Kyunginsoo {}

Review dari kalian sngat membantu buat nyelesain tulisan ini (karna author orangnya moody banget wkwkwk).

Maaf juga yah kalo kaisoo momentnya belum ada (tapi tunggu aja yah, pasti ada kok), terus update nya gak bisa fast, yah maklum lah tugas numpuk, belum lagi penelitian sama kegiatan turun lapangan *malahcurhat T_T

Ini juga masih belum bisa manjangin chapnya, tapi semoga sedikit memuaskan readers dengan chapter dua ini.

Sekian semuanya, sampai ketemu di chap 3 .. Jang ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Only God Knows**

 **[CHAPTER 3]**

Cast :

Kim Jongin - 29 tahun

Do Kyungsoo – 23 tahun (Girl)

Byun Baekhyun – 23 tahun (Girl)

Park Chanyeol – 25 tahun

Oh Sehun – 28 tahun

Inspirated by Film Hindi _**Rabb Ne Banna Di Jodi**_

 _But this story pure from my idea_

GS, Ageswitch, Typo, abal, DLDR.

Happy Reading All

" _Ikatan didunia ini ada 2 macam. Ikatan yang diciptakan oleh manusia_

 _dan ikatan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan."_

 **Jongin house, Seoul – 23.00 KST**

Kyungsoo duduk termenung diatas ranjangnya bersama Jongin. Ia sudah mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan piyama serba panjang miliknya. Acara pernikahannya sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi suaminya, Jongin bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya didalam kamar mereka. Dan entah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau malah merasa bersalah akan hal ini. Ia mengira-ngira bahwa Jongin enggan berada di satu kamar yang sama dengannya.

Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya semenjak ia menikah dengan Jongin. Ia merasa perlu menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan traumanya kepada Jongin. Bukan berniat untuk apapun tapi setidaknya ia ingin mendapat sedikit toleransi dari _'suami-nya'_ tersebut karna ia seratus persen yakin bahwa Appanya tidak memberitahu Jongin mengenai ketakutannya. Coba saja pikirkan, pria mana yang mau menikahi gadis yang tidak ia cintai dan bahkan takut dengan perasaan tersebut.

Kyungsoo terlalu larut dalam pikirannya tersebut sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin yag baru saja memasuki kamar dengan jas yang tersampir manis dipundaknya. Kyungsoo tetap tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin bahkan ketika suaminya itu lewat didepannya untuk menuju lemari dan mengambil piyamanya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika mendengar suara dari pintu lemari yang ditutup dengan cukup keras. Secara reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membola ketika melihat Jongin tengah berdiri didepan lemari dengan wajah dingin nan datar namun tetap terlihat sangat menawan. Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak berani menatap Jongin.

' _Sejak kapan dia disana? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya?'_

Sadarlah Kyungsoo, bahwa kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri bahkan sampai tidak mendengar langkah pria tersebut. Suasana didalam kamar mereka tiba-tiba terasa sangat aneh. Kyungsoo merasa canggung walaupun hanya ingin sekedar bicara satu patah kata kepada Jongin.

"Aku akan mandi." Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar ucapan datar Jongin. "Kau sudah mandi?"

"Eh?" menatap polos kearah Jongin kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Baguslah." Jongin beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan piyama dan handuk ditangannya. Melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa kata. Dan akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah terlepas dari suasana canggung diantara mereka. Meskipun Ia sudah menebak akan begini perlakuan Jongin kepadanya. Tapi entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa aneh di jantungnya. Melihat sikap Jongin yang seperti itu kepadanya, ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk sedikit memberi tau Jongin mengenai ketakutannya. Tapi ia sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa nantinya.

15 menit lamanya, Kyungsoo belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk ia ucapkan. Ia bertambah gugup ketika mendengar suara decitan pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa melihatpun ia sudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

Kyungsoo masih terduduk kaku diujung ranjang, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, bingung akan mengatakan apa kepada Jongin. Ia merasakan ranjang yang ia duduki sedikit bergoyang. Jongin pasti duduk disisi lain ranjang yang sama dengan yang ia duduki. Sebuah kata sudah akan meluncur dari bibirnya tepat saat telinganya menangkap suara Jongin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kyungsoo urung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Kukira kau harus tau." Lanjut Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo

"Bi-bicaralah."

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai." Tetap dengan nada dan tatapan yang begitu datar. Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo sendiri kaget dengan lirihan yang ia keluarkan, terdengar hampir seperti kekecewaan. Bukannya bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya terkejut dengan kata-kata Jongin. Tidak ada faktor lain apapun, tapi entah kenapa malah terdengar seperti ketidak relaan. Jongin pasti mengira bahwa Kyungsoo ada apa-apa dengan dirinya.

' _Mati kau Kyungsoo!'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah mencintai gadis lain. Sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan berubah. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

' _Tuh kan dia berpikiran seperti itu. Dasar mulut sialan!'_ Tepat sudah perkiraan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia harus cepat-cepat menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini kepada Jongin.

"Bu .. bukan begitu maksud saya Jongin-ssi. Saya tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu." Ucapnya sedikit gugup. Kyungsoo merasa aura Jongin terlalu mendominasi kamar mereka.

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda juga."

"Katakanlah."

"Saya, saya sebenarnya juga tidak bisa mencintai anda. Ma-maksud saya, saya tidak bisa mencintai siapapun."

"Maksudmu?" sumpah Kyungsoo ingin sedikit menyobek mulut Kim Jongin agar mau bicara lebih panjang. Dari tadi pria itu hanya menjawabnya tak lebih dari satu kata,

"Saya harap anda tidak menganggap saya aneh ataupun lainnya. Saya rasa mungkin Appa tidak mengatakan kepada anda kalau saya tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Saya memiliki trauma mengenai 'hal' ini." Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati mununggu respon apa yang akan diberikan oleh Jongin kepadanya. Apakah ia akan menganggapnya gadis aneh, atau malah merasa kasihan kepada dirinya. Raut wajah Jongin sempat berubah, entah apa arti ekspresi Jongin itu.

"Oh." Setelah penantian Kyungsoo yang serasa begitu menegangkan, hanya kata itu yang keluar tanpa dosa dari bibir sexy pria berkulit tan tersebut.

Sungguh demi apapun juga, ingin sekali Kyungsoo menyobek mulut Jongin agar bisa berkata sedikit lebih panjang atau mungkin sekalian menguliti wajah Kim Jongin untuk menghilangkan ekspresi datar itu yang seperti tercetak permanen sejak ia lahir.

' _Demi apa aku menikah dengan pria seperti ini? Sial aku benar-benar ingin mengulitinya! Bagaimana bisa semua wanita mengaguminya huh.'_ Sungut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku sudah tau itu. Minjoon-saem sudah memberitahukannya padaku."

"eh?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi blanknya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu bukan suatu masalah untukku."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini. Sepengetahuannya –yang sangat minim- _'kalau kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan berusaha sekuat tenaga bahkan sampai tidak kuat lagi untuk mendapatkan dan mempertahankan orang yang kau cintai.'_ Itupun juga kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun saat ia bertanya bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang.

"Lalu kenapa anda menerima pernikahan ini? Bukankah aku akan menghalangi anda untuk mendapatkan gadis yang anda cintai? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui jika anda sudah menikah?"

"Aku harap kau tidak pernah ikut campur urusanku."

"Ma-maaf." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, merasa bersalah dan takut dengan nada intimidasi yang menguar dari ucapan Jongin.

"Tapi mengenai pernikahan ini, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Lanjut Jongin yang sukses mendapatkan atensi penuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tau yang tinggi.

"Karna kau tidak bisa mencintai. Dan aku sudah mencintai seorang gadis. Jadi dipernikahan ini tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. Aku tidak akan merasa bersalah kepadamu."

"Oh begitu rupanya." Kyungsoo langsung berdiri menghadap Jongin, dengan segera membungkuk hormat kepada suaminya itu.

"Terima kasih Kim Jongin-ssi. Anda sudah mau menerima keputusan semena-mena Appa saya. Meskipun harus saya akui bahwa sampai saat ini saya sendiri pun masih sulit menerima keputusan konyol Appa." Ada gurat aneh pada wajah Jongin saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Beruntung Kyungsoo tengah menunduk sehingga tidak melihat wajah Jongin.

"Ya. Sekarang istirahatlah." Titahnya sambil melepas kacamata besarnya yang senantiasa bertengger indah di hidungnya, kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja nakas samping ranjang. Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar perintah Jongin setelah menegakkan tubuhnya. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ia tengah kebingungan. _'Aku harus tidur dimana? Apa disini?'_

"Tidurlah disini. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kecuali tidur." Seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, Jongin mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo tetap diam tak bergeming. Jongin menghela napas.

"Meskipun kita menikah dengan cara seperti ini, kita tetap suami istri. Tidak apa kalau kita tidur diranjang yang sama. Aku tidak suka jika orang yang sudah menikah harus tidur ditempat yang terpisah. Pegang janjiku, aku tidak akan pernah mengapa-apakanmu."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa Jongin-ssi?"

"Aku tidak mengulangi perkataanku." Meskipun sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo tetap melangkahkan kakinya menaiki ranjang mereka. Bagaimanapun juga ia butuh istirahat setelah rangkaian acara pernikahan mereka yang meskipun sederhana tapi tetap menguras banyak energi.

"Sebaiknya kau hilangkan bahasa formalmu. Aku kurang nyaman orang yang tinggal serumah denganku menggunakan bahasa formal denganku." Kata Jongin setelah Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang samping dirinya.

"Ah .. _ne_." Kyungsoo tentu saja gugup. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya tidur seranjang dengan seorang pria, yah meskipun pria itu tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. Tapi hei, ingat ini hanya pernikahan aneh yang tak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan.

"Sekarang rumah ini adalah rumahmu. Kau bebas memakai fasilitas yang ada disini. Aku juga tidak melarangmu untuk menunjukan status pernikahan kita maupun membatasi aktivitasmu asal kau bisa menjaga nama baik."

"Say- eh aku akan menjaga itu semua."

"Satu lagi, jika kau ingin masuk keruang kerjaku, kau harus mendapat ijinku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mentolerir kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun jika menyangkut hal ini."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Setelah Kyungsoo membalas ucapan selamat malam dari Jongin. Mereka berdua mengubah posisi tidur mereka menjadi saling memunggungi satu sama lain hingga kesadaran mereka berdua perlahan menguap. Tapi percayalah dari dua insan manusia ini, ada sepasang mata yang tak benar-benar terpejam dan bergerak melihat manusia yang tengah terbaring tepat disampingnya.

 **Jongin House - 14 November 2015, 06.20 KST**

Jongin terbangun ketika tak sengaja telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang tidak familiar ditelinganya. Matanya melirik kesamping tempat tidurnya. Kosong.

' _Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah bangun.'_ Batinnya.

Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap diri menuju kantornya. Meskipun ia seorang CEO, bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah membiarkan perusahaannya untuk ditangani orang lain sekalipun itu adalah orang kepercayaannya.

Setelah 20 menit berkutat dengan semua keperluannya, Jongin keluar kamar, menuruni tangga. Ketika kakinya baru saja menginjak lantai bawah, indra penciumannya menangkap aroma masakan yang jarang ia temukan dirumahnya. Dia pria sibuk, dan pastinya tidak ada waktu untuk memasak. Opsi yang paling mungkin adalah membeli masakan cepat saji. Jadi aroma masakan rumahan sangat langka bisa ia cium.

"Selamat pagi Jongin. Aku memasak sarapan untuk kita makan. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku menggunakan dapurmu." Kyungsoo muncul dari dapur lengkap dengan celemek yang membalut dress sederhananya namun tetap terlihat anggun dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda. Akhirnya Jongin tau suara apa tadi yang terdengar asing ditelinganya, rupanya suara khas dari peralatan dapur.

' _Dia cepat beradaptasi.'_ Batin Jongin mengingat sikap formal Kyungsoo semalam yang pagi ini dengan mudah sudah berubah jauh lebih santai.

"Hm, seperti yang semalam aku ucapkan, semua fasilitas disini bebas untuk kau gunakan."

"Terima kasih. Makanannya sudah siap dimeja makan. Duduklah, akan aku buatkan minuman. Kopi? Susu? Teh?"

"Kopi."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar akan aku buatkan."

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa kopi milik Jongin ke meja makan. Mereka makan dalam diam, entah kenapa Kyungsoo kembali merasakan suasana canggung diantara mereka setelah tadi ia sudah bisa bersikap biasa terhadap Jongin.

"Aku pagi ini ada jam kuliah. Apa aku boleh pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Hm" hanya deheman singkat yang menjadi jawaban Jongin.

"Ah syukurlah. Oh iya aku dari tadi pagi tidak melihat satupun orang dirumah ini selain kita. Apa tidak ada orang lain? Maksudku tidak ada yang mengurus rumah ini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Maksudmu kau sendiri yang mengurus rumah ini?"

"Hm" Kyungsoo kembali dibuat jengah oleh sifat Jongin yang kembali seperti awal. Memang apa yang kau ketahui tentang Jongin, Kyung?

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Kyungsoo dengan sigap membawa peralatan makan mereka menuju wastafel untuk langsung membersihkannya. Kyungsoo cukup sadar diri bahwa ia sekarang adalah seorang istri –meskipun dalam konteks yang berbeda dari istri pada umumnya- tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah seorang istri, ia harus berusaha berperan sebagai istri yang baik.

Lagipula ia tidak ada masalah dengan itu semua, karna ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini mengingat hanya dia perempuan yang ada dalam keluarganya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Eoh, tidak perlu Jongin, aku bisa naik bus."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kyungsoo mendengus karna mendengar ucapan datar dan sarat akan egoisme yang tinggi dari Jongin. Ia sempat melupakan bahwa pria ini sudah sangat terkenal dengan sifat keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah sedikitpun.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengiyakan perintah Jongin. Percuma saja membantah, ia tidak akan menang. Dalam perjalanan menuju kampus, mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun bahkan sampai didepan gerbang kampus Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya 'bisa dikatakan' milik seorang Kim Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo akan menyentuh handle pintu mobil, Jongin akhirnya berkata.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit kaget.

"Sekitar jam 3 sore nanti. Hari ini cukup padat. Ada 3 mata kuliah."

"Tunggu disini, kau akan dijemput supir."

"eh tidak perlu aku bisa pul- baiklah aku akan menunggu disini." Kyungsoo urung membantah ketika Jongin melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan-pernah-membantahku-sedikitpun'

Jongin segera melesat menuju kantornya setelah Kyungsoo turun dari mobilnya.

"Dasar pria aneh! Keras kepala! Naik bus saja tidak boleh. Katanya tidak akan membatasi aktivitasku tapi nyatanya? hah dasar manusia es!" Kyungsoo terus menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh.

 **Kantin Fakultas Seni, Seoul University – 12.30 KST**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung sempitnya kesandaran kursi yang ada didalam kantin mereka sambil meminum Lemon Tea miliknya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering setelah menceritakan semua kejadian semalam dan pagi tadi kepada sepasang kekasih didepannya.

"Wah wah daebakk Kyung, sepertinya ceritamu ini bisa dibuat novel lalu difilmkan. Aku jamin pasti akan laku keras, lalu kau akan- AWWW ini sakit chagi."

"Diam kau Park Dobi ! jangan bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru puber. Kyungsoo itu tidak butuh saran bodohmu." Itu Baekhyun yang baru saja menggeplak kepala Chanyeoul –kekasihnya- karna dirasa ucapannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku kan memang seperti remaja yang baru saja puber kalau berurusan denganmu Baeki-KU sayang~" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan aneh kekasihnya dan melihat bagaimana kedua alis itu naik turun berniat menggodanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah tertawa lepas melihat interaksi kedua makhluk aneh ini –menurutnya- yang pasti selalu sukses membuatnya bahagia dan sekaligus ehm –iri.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ini. Hentikan! Aku butuh pencerahan dari kalian."

"Entahlah Kyung. Kurasa Chanyeol adalah manusia paling aneh, tapi tenyata dugaanku salah. Suamimu bahkan lebih aneh dari Dobi ini, kalau mendengar ceritamu _sih_."

"Tapi yang paling menggangguku adalah kenapa dia mau menikahiku padahal dia mencintai gadis lain. Bukankah aku terlihat sangat jahat? Maksudku jika seandainya mereka saling mencintai kenapa mereka tidak menikah? Kalau begini aku malah jadi seperti perusak hubungan orang."

"Kalau mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama mungkin ada hambatan dalam hubungan mereka sehingga menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa bersama dalam pernikahan dan kemungkinan kedua adalah si gadis ini tidak mencintai Jongin atau bahkan tidak tau kalau Jongin mencintainya, karna itulah Jongin mau menikahimu meskipun ia mencintai gadis lain. Jadi dia tidak merasa dirugikan maupun merasa bersalah kepadamu."

"Tumben perkataanmu kali ini masuk akal?" celetuk Baekhyun ketika selesai mendengar hipotesis Chanyeol.

"Mungkin karna aku dan Kim Jongin sama-sama pria. Haha kalau aku tidak begini, mana mungkin kau begitu mencintaiku chagi?" ucapnya sambil merangkul lembut pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hah baru menikah satu hari saja aku sudah pusing."

"Jangan dipikrkan dulu Kyung, ingat 4 hari lagi kita ada Ujian Akhir Semester. Masalah ini bisa kita pikirkan lagi nanti setelah ujian. Otte?"

"Kau benar Baek." Setelah itu mereka bertiga hanya diam. Kyungsoo mencoba mengikuti saran Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja ada banyak pertanyaan tentang 'Kim Jongin' yang terus berkeliaran diotaknya.

 **Gedung KJI Corp, Seoul – 14.30 KST**

Jongin tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen diatas meja kerjanya. Ia sedang menunggu sekretaris pribadinya. Matanya beberapa kali melirik jam yang ada diatas mejanya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok sekretarisnya memasuki ruangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku bisa saja memecatmu sekarang juga karna ketidak sopananmu itu." Katanya dingin tanpa melihat orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Bukannya takut, orang itu justru menahan senyum gelinya.

"Pecat saja kalau kau ingin menghancurkan rencana gila ini." Ucapnya

"Dasar penjilat." Desis Jongin.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar Kkamjong! Awas saja aku tidak akan membantumu lagi."

"Kau akan kubunuh."

"Mati saja kau, dasar hitam!" sungut orang tersebut.

"Hitam bukan masalah, yang pasti aku lebih tampan darimu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan hampir semua wanita mengagumiku."

"Hah, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kau cintai. Masih mau membanggakan diri?."

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun."

"Haha kena kau. Aku hampir tidak percaya bagaimana bisa pria emosional dan bodoh sepertimu bisa sok dengan image tenang, dingin, berwibawa dan semua image yang jauh dari dirimu yang asli. Dunia ini sungguh kejam." Sehun terus terkekeh menertawakan Jongin yang sudah tidak mau peduli lagi dengan ocehan sekretarisnya sekaligus sahabat gilanya itu.

Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah berhenti menertawakan dirinya, Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya penuh kepada Sehun yang sepertinya sudah paham dengan maksud tatapan Jongin.

"Persiapannya sudah selesai dari dulu, Jongin. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang pas."

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Jongin sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Ini tidak akan lama jika dibandingkan penantianmu selama 9 tahun ini kawan." Sehun tersenyum pengertian. "Kau harus bersyukur atas situasi ini Jongin, secara tidak langsung pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo akan sangat membantu rencana kita. Yah meskipun gadismu itu pasti sampai saat ini belum menyadarinya."

"Aku hanya takut ini tidak akan sesuai dengan rencana kita."

"Percayalah pasti akan ada hal baik. Berjuanglah Jongin, dapatkan gadismu. Berhentilah mengawasi dan melindunginya dari jauh."

"Aku akan berusaha sampai akhir Hun."

"Nah itu baru Jongin si CEO yang tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Kekeke" kali ini Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal maupun marah mendengar kekehan sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang selalu bisa membantunya. Kali ini ia bertekad akan mulai berjuang sampai akhir. Tidak ada kata menyerah sebelum Tuhan sendiri yang akan menghentikannya.

 **TBC**

Hai hai semuanya ~ maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yah atas keterlambatan update ini. Bukan maksud saya juga buat molor segini lamanya tapi yah karna segudang aktivitas didunia nyata apalagi ditambah tugas-tugas dan lain sebagainya, apalagi sempet kehilangan feel buat ff ini karna suatu hal.

ini juga udah berusaha buat dipanjangin tapi kalau emang dirasa masih pendek, sekali lagi minta maaf.

Sekian dulu minna sampai ketemu di chapter 4 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Only God Knows**

[ **CHAPTER 4** ]

Cast :

Kim Jongin - 29 tahun

Do Kyungsoo – 23 tahun (Girl)

Byun Baekhyun – 23 tahun (Girl)

Park Chanyeol – 25 tahun

Oh Sehun – 28 tahun

Xi Luhan - 29 tahun (Girl)

Inspirated by Film Hindi _**Rabb Ne Banna Di Jodi**_

 _But this story pure from my idea_

GS, Ageswitch, Typo, abal, DLDR.

Happy Reading All

" _Ikatan didunia ini ada 2 macam. Ikatan yang diciptakan oleh manusia_

 _dan ikatan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan."_

* * *

 **Art Departement, Seoul University, 16 April 2016.**

Suasana diarea kampus Seoul University memang tidak pernah ada hentinya. Disetiap sudut pasti akan selalu ada saja kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh para pengenyam ilmu. Entah di gedung perkuliahan, kantin, taman, gazebo bahkan tempat parkirpun sekalian. Hanya satu tempatlah yang menjanjikan keheningan dan kesunyian yang menenangkan bagi si penikmat, yaitu perpustakaan. Disinilah Kyungsoo tengah duduk menyendiri diantara tumpukan buku-buku dengan aroma khasnya yang begitu harum.

Hari ini tepat lima bulan tiga hari ia menikah dengan Kim Jongin. Pernikahan mereka memang berjalan baik –saling menghormati, tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain- tapi jika saja boleh jujur, Kyungsoo tertekan dalam pernikahan ini. Ia selalu merasa jadi beban dan pengganggu bagi Jongin –padahal Jongin sendiri tidak merasa dibebani-. Jongin selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik meski tetap dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya, selalu mengenalkannya sebagai istrinya disetiap acara yang mereka hadiri bersama.

Inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa berdosa pada Jongin. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Jongin saat malam pernikahan mereka, ' _Aku sudah mencintai gadis lain. Sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan berubah. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti_.' Kyungsoo selalu was-was ketika pergi ke tempat umum bersama Jongin. Takut-takut bertemu dengan gadis yang sesungguhnya dicintai oleh Jongin yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ia ketahui siapa sosok gadis tersebut.

Tapi Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya ia senang dengan pernikahan ini. sekeras apapun ia menyangkal, pada akhirnya ia tetap menikmati pernikahan ini, meskipun ia tidak mencintai Jongin. Ia selalu mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dan berbakti pada suaminya.

Jongin sendiri terlihat menjalani pernikahan ini dengan baik. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia protes pada Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan merasa terbantu dengan adanya istrinya tersebut. Istri yang mengambil alih semua pekerjaan rumah yang dulu selalu ia kerjakan sendiri –Kim Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang-barangnya, kecuali kini istrinya-. Untuk urusan makanan, Jongin sudah tidak perlu lagi memesan makanan dari luar karna Kyungsoo sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyajikan makanan rumahan yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan.

Jongin mengakui bahwa pasti semua pria menginginkan istri seperti Kyungsoo. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak akan pernah mencintai gadis lain selain _gadisnya_.

Kembali lagi pada kenyataan saat ini. kyungsoo masih saja merenungkan nasib pernikahannya tanpa memperdulikan buku yang tergeletak didepannya. Awalnya ia berniat pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tugas akhirnya, sembari menunggu Baekhyun yang masih harus menyelesaikan kelasnya –mereka mengambil kelas yang berbeda- tapi entah kenapa pikirannya melayang jauh kesana kemari.

Ia melirik jam dinding perpustakaan. Ini sudah jam 14:32 seharusnya Baekhyun sudah selesai kelas setengah jam yang lalu. Apa Baekhyun lupa jika Kyungsoo menunggunya di perpustakaan? Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan dengan segera mengirim pesan.

To : Baekki

 _Kau ada dimana sekarang? Tidak lupa kan kalau teman cantikmu ini menunggu di perpustakaan?_

Tak lama, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar pelan menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From: Baekki

 _Tidak, tenang saja. Sepuluh menit lagi, aku masih ada urusan._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan membaca pesan Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas dan mencoba kembali fokus pada buku yang sebelumnya ia campakkan. Ia mulai menandai bagian mana saja yang bisa dijadikan referensi. Terus membolak-balik halaman buku sambil menandai halaman-halamannya.

Kepalanya terangkat kala mendengar bisikan yang menyebut namanya, ingat ini di perpustakaan. Senyumnya merekah melihat Baekhyun yang akan duduk didepannya.

"Ada urusan apa tadi Baek?"

"Eoh, tadi? Aku tadi bertemu Chanyeol dilorong depan, waktu mau kesini." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membenarkan rambut dan posisi duduknya.

"Kukira urusan dengan dosen." Kyungsoo kembali menelusuri kata demi kata yang ada di dalam buku. Memang, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini tengah mempersiapkan tugas akhir mereka.

"Oh iya Kyung, kudengar tugas akhir untuk kelasmu itu couple dance ya?"

"Kata siapa Baek? Aku saja belum tau." Kyungsoo menurunkan bukunya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tadi, Chanyeol bilang padaku."

"wah kalau Chanyeol yang bilang, aku percaya."

"Ishh, kau ini. memangnya hanya Chanyeol saja yang bisa dipercaya." Kesal Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah merajuk.

"Yah kan kekasihmu itu asisten dosen, pasti informasinya lebih akurat. Oh iya sekarang dia dimana? Kenapa tidak ikut kemari?" Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai penjaga Perpustakaan menggaplok kepalanya dengan Ensiklopedia yang tebalnya lebih dari 6 centi itu. Tidak, dia masih sayang kepalanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

"Sudahlah. Dia dipanggil Appanya, katanya ada urusan di perusahaan."

"Aku bingung dengannya. Sudah pasti bakal jadi CEO di perusahaan Appanya, tapi masih saja main-main jadi Asdos. Memang sih dia pintar."

"Sesukanya lah Kyung. Oh iya kata Chanyeol kelasku kebagian drama musikal, sedangkan kelasmu kebagian couple dance. Dan dari yang kutangkap, pasangan dance kelasmu semuanya berasal dari **Kirin University**."

"What? Yang benar saja Baek? Aku bisa mati."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba lemas Kyung? Takut heh?" Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja langsung lemas mendengar perkataannya. Ia tau bahwa dance Kyungsoo memang tidak begitu baik meskipun dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna disemua kelas seni, terkecuai kelas dance tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, salah Kyungsoo sendiri kenapa mengambil kelas dance sebagai kelas terakhirnya.

"Jangan bercanda Baek! Ini tugas akhir, danceku buruk, partnerku orang asing, dosen kelasku killer. Matilah aku!" baekhyun merinding melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seolah siap menuju tiang gantungan.

"Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu berlatih Kyung. Lagipula tugas akhir tulismu pasti dapat nilai sempurna jadi tenang saja itu pasti akan mengangkat nilaimu. Berdoa saja partner tugas akhir praktekmu sabar dan bisa mengajarimu dengan baik, okey."

"Tenang saja kepalamu Byun!"

"Kekeke, sudahlah. Bukannya sekarang kau harus ikut kelas? Kau tidak takut kalau telat dan jadi bahan omelan Luhan-saem eoh?"

"Astaga, hampir saja aku lupa. Okeh aku pergi dulu, nanti kirimi pesan kau menungguku dimana." Kyungsoo menyambar tas tangannya yang ada diatas meja dan berjalan tergesa keluar perpustakaan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap kepergian sahabatnya.

"Tetap saja, dasar ceroboh."

* * *

Kyungsoo langsung berlari begitu keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia tidak ingin kena semprot dosen kelas dancenya yang terkenal galak.

"Sial aku pasti telat. Bagaimana ini, Luhan-saem pasti akan mengomeliku." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak berpikiran kalau dosennya ini galak, tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal jika wanita cantik berusia 29 tahun asal China itu jika sudah mengamuk bisa saja berubah menjadi Monster Rusa paling menakutkan.

Kyungsoo berdiri lemas di depan kelasnya ketika mendapati dosen cantiknya itu sudah berada di dalam kelas. Antara takut dan khawatir, ia mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan berharap tidak menambah daftar kesalahannya dimata sang dosen. Dirasa cukup, kini membuka pintu dengan pelan juga.

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk saem?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Kau ini dari mana saja Kyungsoo? Kelas masuk jam berapa? Kau bahkan melewatkan pengumuman tugas akhir praktek dan juga perkenalan partnermu." Tegas Luhan. Kyungsoo makin menunduk. Ia takut sekaligus canggung ditatap oleh semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Maafkan saya, saem. Saya tadi mencari bahan di perpustakaan sampai lupa waktu. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Berhubung ini pertemuan formal terakhir kita sebelum praktek kau boleh masuk."

"Ah terima kasih saem." Kyungsoo membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"Baiklah, sekarang duduklah disana, disamping pria yang akan menjadi pertnermu. Dia akan menjelaskan teknikal pra..."

Kyungsoo sudah tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh Luhan. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, rahang itu, wajah itu. Itu semua milik Kim Jongin. Dunia seakan terhenti saat itu juga bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Kim Jongin, suaminya. Dia bisa memastikan itu, meskipun, mata itu tidak tertutupi kacamata, rambut itu dibiarkan berantakan meninggalkan gaya klinis, dan bibir itu yang biasanya hanya membentuk garis lurus kini penuh cengiran. Selain itu semuanya sama, itu Kim Jongin.

"Nona Do, anda ingin duduk dan mengikuti kelas saya atau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini? kalau anda tidak berkenan duduk, silahkan, pintu masih terbuka lebar untuk anda bisa berdiam diri diluar." Luhan berucap sarkartis. Sejenak Kyungsoo terlonjak, kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum berjalan menuju pria tersebut. Dalam hati dia jengkel dengan ucapan Luhan tadi.

' _Seenaknya saja memarahiku, dan apa tadi? Nona Do? Huh, kalau saja dia tau kalau aku ini Nyonya Kim, istri pemilik kampus ini, dia pasti tidak akan berani. Begitulah kalau orang yang hanya tau bahwa aku sudah menikah tanpa tau siapa suamiku. Dasar_.' saat ia sudah duduk barulah ia tersadar ' _Astaga! apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa juga aku berharap orang-orang tau kalau aku istri Kim Jongin? Hah aku pasti sedang mabuk_.'

Kyungsoo terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang ada disebelahnya terus mengamatinya. Sampai berakhirnya kelas pun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengacuhkan pria disampingnya ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melirik pria tersebut, tapi entah kenapa ia takut sendiri. Ia merasa tengah diawasi. Saat Luhan sudah meninggalkan kelas, Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Baru saja ia berdiri, pria tersebut mencegahnya.

"Em, kau mau kemana? Kita belum berkenalan." Kyungsoo menoleh, memasang wajah blank ketika menatap pria tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis. ' _Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar Kim Jongin_. _Kim Jongin yang tersenyum_.' batin Kyungsoo.

"Hallo, kau mendengarku?"

"Eh, i-iya saya mendengar."

"Aku Kim Kai, kata Luhan-saem kita akan menjadi Partner untuk tugas akhir." Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Kim Kai?"

"Haha, kau pasti mengira aku Kim Jongin. Kau salah orang." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar penuturan pria ini-Kai.

"Tidak usah malu atau canggung. Tenang saja aku sudah biasa mendapat respon seperti ini. Memang banyak sekali orang yang tertipu. Wajah kami memang mirip tapi yah nasib kami jauh berbeda haha." Kai tetap tertawa mengabaikan tatapan terkejut bercampur malu gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Oh iya Nona, kau belum memperkenalkan namamu."

"Eoh maafkan saya Kai-ssi. Nama saya Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Panggil Kai saja, okey. Biar terdengar akrab." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tetap dengan ekspresi blank nya.

"Nah kita akan menjadi partner untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Ini alamat Cafe tempatku bekerja, jika kau ingin bertemu, hubungi aku dan datanglah." Kai menyerahkan sticker kecil bertuliskan 'Kamong Cafe' lengkap beserta alamatnya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan hanya mengedipkan mata, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kiyowo .. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai berjumpa lagi Nona Owl, hahaha." Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Kai yang sebelumnya sempat mengusak ringan rambutnya.

* * *

"Aku pasti sudah gila" lirih Kyungsoo dengan lemas.

"Dia bukan Kim Jongin. Jongin tidak mungkin seperti itu, tapi ... tapi wajah itu milik Jongin suaranya juga. Tidak mungkin ada yang sebegitu miripnya satu sama lain kecuali kembar. Dan Jongin tidak punya kembaran. Arrrrggh .. pakaiannya juga tidak begitu, aku tau sendiri. Jongin tidak mungkin memakai kaos oblong, kemeja sekenanya, jeans sobek jika keluar rumah. Pakaian santai Jongin hanyalah kaos polo dan celena pendek sopan. Aku tau itu, aku yang mencuci semua pakaiannya. Lagi pula Jongin saat ini sedang bekerja tidak mungkin dia ada disini. Tidak tidak tidak itu muka Kim Jongin tapi itu bukan Kim Jongin. Sial sial sial! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini."

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Ia berjalan sendirian di lorong kampus tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang berlari menyongsong dirinya.

"Kyung .. aku dengar - _hoshh_ \- dari anak-anak – _hoshh_ \- Kim Jongin datang – _hoshh_ \- kemari heh? Benarkah? – _hoshh_ \- tapi kudengar dia – _hoshh_ \- tersenyum ke orang yang – _hoshh_ \- ditemuinya." Baekhyun bertanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari tadi.

"Kau salah orang Baek. Ini minumlah." Kyungsoo menjawab lemas sambil mengambilkan botol yang berisi air mineral dalam tasnya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminumnya segera.

"Hah, terima kasih. Tapi apa maksudmu?"

"Besok akan kujelaskan Baek. Aku pulang dulu, Pak Han pasti sudah menunggu. Aku harus mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin. Hati-hati kalau pulang Baek." Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus memanggilnya tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dasar! Dia itu kenapa sih? Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku, padahal aku sudah capek-capek lari." Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu sambil sesekali meminum air yang tadi diberikan oleh Kyungsoo kepadanya.

* * *

 **Seoul, Jongin House – 19.00 KST**

Kyungsoo kini tengah menata makanan diatas meja makan. Tadi sepulang kuliah, ia langsung mandi, membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, memasak dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Jongin yang akan pulang sebentar lagi –sungguh istri idaman semua pria-. Kini ia hanya perlu menata makanan diatas meja yang memang tidak begitu besar. Pak Han sendiri sudah pulang kerumahnya yang hanya berjarak 10 menit dari rumah Jongin.

"Kau masak apa?" Kyungsoo hampir menjatuhkan buah yang ia tata saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Disana, diantara penghubung ruang makan dan ruang tengah Jongin berdiri dengan tas kerja ditangan kanannya. Tubuhnya dibalut setelan jas hitam yang begitu elegan. Wajahnya menampilkan gurat lelah namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. ' _Benar, Kai berbeda dengan Jongin_.' Batin Kyungsoo merinding.

"Eh kau sudah pulang, Jongin?"

"Em, masak apa?" Pertanyaan wajib yang selalu diucapkan Jongin saat ia baru saja pulang, Kyungsoo sudah hafal.

"Ayam bumbu dan sup kesukaanmu. Mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat diatas."

"Aku tidak akan lama." Jongin menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Jongin sudah turun dengan pakaian santai khasnya. Kaos polo putih dan celana kain selutut berwarna khaki. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang selalu didudukinya. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo bergegas melepas celemeknya dan menggantungnya ditempatnya kemudian ikut duduk. Mereka makan seperti biasa, tenang tanpa suara. Dalam diam Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin yang meskipun makan tapi tetap tidak merubah ekspresinya, datar, kaku dan dingin. 'Mereka _–Jongin dan Kai- memang benar-benar orang yang berbeda_.' Batin Kyungsoo.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat mendengar suara batuk dari Jongin. Kyungsoo bergegas mengambilkan air putih untuk Jongin yang tersedak. Jongin menerimanya dan segera meminumnya, namun Kyungsoo merasa itu belum cukup. Ia berdiri untuk mengambilkan air –yang kebetulan diatas meja habis- di kulkas. Kemudian dengan cekatan kembali ke meja makan. Saat kurang beberapa langkah mencapai Jongin, kaki kanan Kyungsoo terantuk kaki kirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya oleng dan siap menyentuh lantai.

Saat itu juga, ia merasa ada tangan yang menarik tubuhnya. Belum sempat otaknya memproses, tubuhnya ditarik oleh tangan tersebut sehingga terduduk tepat diatas pangkuan. Itu tangan Jongin dan pangkuan Jongin. Air dalam gelas tumpah mengenai wajah Jongin.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo membeku, dadanya berdesir aneh saat Jongin menyapukan tangannya pada wajahnya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa. Lain kali lebih hati-hatilah." Jongin tersenyum, dada Kyungsoo serasa ingin meledak. Perutnya geli.

"Ya Tuhan, Wajah dan rambutmu basah." Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongin. Mengusap pelan, menyingkirkan tetesan-tetesan air yang masih ada diwajah suaminya ini. mereka tetap diposisi ini, Kyungsoo duduk diatas pangkuan Jongin dan mereka berdua saling mengusap wajah satu sam lain.

Biarkanlah waktu berhenti sejenak untuk mereka.

 **END**

 **MAAFKAN AKU YANG TELAH LAMA HILANG.**

 **MAAFKAN AKU YANG POSTING DISAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT.**

 **MAAFKAN AKU KARNA MENAMBAH DELUSI.**

 **MAAFKAN AKU YANG TIDAK BISA LEPAS DARI BAYANG-BAYANG AMIABI.**

 **MAAFKAN AKU MAAFKAN AKU MAAFKAN AKU.**

 **KUHARAP TIDAK ADA YANG SALAH LAPAK.**

 **KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- SHIPPER TETAP AKAN SELALU KUAT.**

 **DULU CHANBAEK DAN HUNHAN UDAH PERNAH KENA MASALAH.**

 **SEKARANG KITA. GAPAPA KITA PASTI KUAT.**

Salam hormat,

 _GreenApple._


	5. Chapter 5

**Only God Knows**

[ **CHAPTER 5** ]

Cast :

Kim Jongin - 29 tahun

Do Kyungsoo – 23 tahun (Girl)

Kim Kai – 24 tahun

Byun Baekhyun – 23 tahun (Girl)

Kim Jongdae – 30 tahun

Huang Zitao – 24 tahun (Girl)

Zang Yixing – 31 tahun (Girl)

Inspirated by Film Hindi _**Rabb Ne Banna Di Jodi**_

 _But this story pure from my idea_

GS, Ageswitch, Typo, abal, DLDR.

Happy Reading All

" _Ikatan didunia ini ada 2 macam. Ikatan yang diciptakan oleh manusia_

 _dan ikatan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan."_

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, Jongin House – 16 April 2016, 22:42 KST**

Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Ini bukan hal lucu yang harus ditertawakan maupun hal menyenangkan. Dia mati-matian menahan malunya di ruang makan tadi. Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya dia bisa terjatuh diatas pangkuan Jongin –okeh ini semua karna kecerobohannya, dia mengakuinya- _'tapi kenapa juga Jongin harus menarikku ke pangkuannya?'_ –Jangan salahkan dia Kyung. Dia hanya reflek menolongmu-.

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, mereka-dia dan Jongin- bisa bertahan di posisi tersebut cukup lama, sekitar 10 menit. Begitu tersadar, Kyungsoo langsung melompat dari kungkungan Jongin. Tapi itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Dia lupa bahwa air yang ia bawa tadi tumpah kelantai –dan wajah Jongin. Seolah ingin menunjukkan kecerobohan lainnya, begitu ia berdiri, kakinya terpeleset dan jatuh lagi ke tubuh Jongin.

Yang bisa dilakukan Jongin hanya reflek menangkap tubuh oleng Kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka saling menumpuk. Oh oh dan tidak hanya itu, inilah yang sebenarnya membuat Kyungsoo malu sampai rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke laut. Bibir Kyungsoo menempel di pipi kanan Jongin –hanya sepersekian senti dari bibir Jongin. Catat dan jangan pernah lupakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih ingat bagaimana gugupnya ia saat itu. Dia terus-terusan meminta maaf pada Jongin yang hanya dibalas deheman singkat. Kyungsoo malu, demi Tuhan dia malu. Itu kali pertama ia mencium laki-laki selain Appanya dulu. _'Ya Tuhan, ampuni aku.'_ Dasar Kyungsoo, Tuhan tentu akan mengampunimu. Memangnya apa yang salah dari mencium suami sendiri? Kalian mau berbuat lebih juga, kata Tuhan, Silahkan.

Beruntung saat ini Jongin sedang mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya. Pasca kejadian itu, Jongin berkata _'Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Jangan ganggu aku.'_ Dan setelah mendapat anggukan Kyungsoo, ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya diruang kerjanya –yang tidak boleh disentuh Kyungsoo sama sekali-

Ini sudah 3 jam lebih Jongin di ruang kerjanya. Dan selama itu pulalah, Kyungsoo terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu. Ini aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia melirik jam, benar dugaannya. Jongin tidak seperti biasanya, ini sudah jam 23:46 KST. Sudah tiga hampir empat jam Jongin berada di ruang kerjanya. Seharusnya dia sudah kembali ke kamar dua jam, ah tidak, tepatnya dua jam enam belas menit yang lalu.

Dia selalu kembali ke kamar tepat jam 21:30 KST. Dan ini aneh, mengingat Jongin adalah orang yang teratur dan sangat terjadwal. Apalagi menyangkut waktu. _'Mungkin dia marah dan menghindariku karena tadi.'_ Kyungsoo lemas sendiri dengan pemikirannya. _'Padahal Jongin sudah begitu baik padaku, tapi kenapa aku begitu bodoh.'_

Sementara itu, di ruang kerjanya, Jongin terus mencoba untuk fokus dengan berkas-berkas didepannya. Tapi entah kenapa pikirannya sangat kacau.

"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini." membuang berkas-berkas sialan –menurutnya- ke segala arah. Dia terus mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sialan, ini semua karna insiden itu. Jongin sebenarnya tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas kecerobohannya. Bahkan sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir tadi.

Dia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki reflek seperti itu. Mengusak rambutnya lagi, lihatlah wajahnya yang penuh dengan ekspresi yang bahkan tidak bisa terdefinisikan. Jauh dari wajah yang selama ini ia tunjukkan didepan umum. Dia kacau. Kemudian seakan teringat sesuatu, dia melirik jam di mejanya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lama." Dia beranjak dari keterdiamannya. Tidak memperdulikan kondisi ruang kerjanya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Persetan, dia bisa membersihkannya lain waktu –Jongin sudah terbiasa mengurus rumah dan dirinya sendiri-. Keluar ruangan kemudian menguncinya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya –dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika membuka pintu. Sekilas dia melihat Kyungsoo yang awalnya duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang, begitu pintu terbuka pelan secepat mungkin membaringkan tubuhnya, pura-pura tidur –dan Jongin tau itu-. Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol istrinya. Masuk, menutup pintu dan berjalan santai menuju ranjang.

Ia merebahkan dirinya dan menghadap punggung Kyungsoo. Tersenyum geli –dia berani menunjukkan ekspresinya karna Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya-. Kembali menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku memakluminya." Jongin berucap datar, padahal wajahnya penuh dengan senyum geli. Ia tarik kembali tangannya.

"Maafkan aku." Lirihan Kyungsoo terdengar sangat lemas.

"Sudahlah, itu kecelakaan. Tidurlah, selamat malam." Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia hafal, jika Jongin sudah mengatakan _'selamat malam'_ itu berarti obrolan mereka memang sudah harus terhenti.

Agak lama, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kim Jongin. Dia terus memandangi bagaimana wajah tampan itu begitu damai saat terlelap.

"Kau lebih tampan dengan wajah polosmu saat tidur seperti ini. dibandingkan wajah datarmu itu." Kyungsoo terkikik kecil dengan ucapannya tersebut. Dia terus mengamati Jongin. Wajahnya meredup.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi. Maafkan aku karna kau harus memenuhi kebutuhanku. Maafkan aku, karna aku harus melibatkanmu dalam hidupku yang rumit. Maafkan aku karna pernikahan ini dan maafkan aku untuk semuanya." Air mata Kyungsoo hampir saja keluar, secepat kilat dia menghapusnya.

"Aku begitu menyedihkan yah? Hahaha, maafkan aku ne? Selamat malan Jongin, mimpi indah." Ucapnya sebelum ia jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tak berapa lama, wajah Jongin berubah sendu dalam tidurnya.

' _Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu Soo?'_

* * *

 **Art Departement, Seoul University – 23 April 2016.**

"Kau jangan mengada-ada Do Kyungsoo." Bentak Baekhyun saat ia dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di taman belakang kampus mereka.

"Aku kan dari awal sudah bilang, kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Kyungsoo jengah melihat respon Baekhyun yang ia anggap terlalu berlebihan.

"Halah, kau pasti hanya mengarang cerita. Aku tau Kyung, aku tau. Kau sudah terpesona dengan suamimu itu, Kim Jongin. Makanya kau mengamggap partnermu itu seperti Kim Jongin." Celetuk Baekhyun lengkap dengan wajah mencibirnya. Kyungsoo tergeragap mendengar ucapan temannya. Dia membungkan mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya celingukan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Untung saja sedang sepi. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah 'Satansoo'nya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Mulutmu itu perlu dikontrol. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar, hah?!" baekhyun berusaha memberontak sampai akhirnya tangan Kyungsoo terlepas.

"kau mau membunuhku hah? Dasar gila!"

"Kau yang gila." Baekhyun mengkeret mendapat tatapan setan ala Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum kikuk. Dan mencoba berkata pelan.

"Tidak ada salahnya Kyung kalau orang-orang kampus tau bahwa kau istri Kim Jongin. Suamimu saja mengijinkanmu untuk mempublikasikan status pernikahan kalian. Memangnya kau tidak jengah melihat tingkah fansgirls suamimu di kampus kita?"

"Semua orang juga tau kalau aku sudah menikah."

"Tapi mereka tidak tau siapa suamimu." Gerutu Baekhyun. Dia tidak tau, dosa apa dia sampai memiliki teman sekeras kepala ini.

"Mengertilah Baek, aku hanya tidak siap saja. Cukup mereka tau aku sudah menikah. Tidak perlu tau siapa suamiku. Lagipula aku tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan fansgirlsnya itu. Kau tau kan mereka seganas apa?"

"Yang ada mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu. Hey, kenapa kita malah membicarakanmu dan suamimu?" Baekhyun berkata jengkel.

"Kau yang mulai."

"Kau itu Kyung yang mulai. Sok-sok'an bilang partnermu itu mirip Kim Jongin segala."

"Ahh terserah apa katamu lah. Aku tidak butuh kau percaya atau tidak."

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa membuktikannya."

"Yak! Dasar Cabe Sambalado! Aku bisa membuktikannya."

"Yak! Kau dapat nama aneh itu dari mana! Yah sudah buktikan!" Kyungsoo yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan temannya ini, akhirnya mengeluarkan sticker kecil dari tasnya.

"Ini. Dia, Kai, Partnerku memberikan aku ini. katanya ini alamat cafe tempat ia bekerja. Dia bahkan juga bilang 'Hubungi aku dan datanglah'. Masih tidak percaya?" Baekhyun merebut sticker itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Dia mengamatinya dengan jeli. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat tingkah temannya.

"Ya sudah hubungi dia Kyung, lalu ayo kita datang ke cafenya. Lihat ini, dia menulis nomernya disini." Tunjuknya pada deretan angka yang tertera dengan spidol lengkap dengan sebuah nama –Kai.

"Aku sudah tau, bahkan sudah menyimpannya di ponselku."

"Kalau begitu cepat hubungi dia. Kalau tidak, kuanggap kau hanya mengarang cerita."

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku menghubunginya. Aku saja masih kikuk tiap bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah, pembohong."

"Aku bukan pembohong."

"Buktinya kau tidak mau menghubunginya." Kyungsoo geram setengah mati dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Fine. Ini ambil ponselku, kirimi dia pesan kalau aku akan ke cafe tempat ia bekerja." Ia menyodorkan ponselnya yang langsung disambar Baekhyun. "Dan ingat, jangan mengirim pesan yang aneh-aneh, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Iya-iya. Matamu tidak usah sampai begitu. Kau tidak ingin matamu itu melompat keluar kan? Lagipula kita bisa memakai alasan latihan dance. Kalian kan belum pernah latihan." Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal. Baekhyun mulai mengetik pesan.

To : Kai

 _Aku ingin membicarakan tugas akhir denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu. Aku akan datang ke Kamong Cafe._

Tak lama, ponsel Kyungsoo yang ada digenggaman Bekhyun bergetar pelan.

From: Kai

 _Baiklah, datanglah satu jam lagi. Jam kerjaku akan berakhir saat nanti kau datang. Hati-hati jika mau kesini._

"Omo, lihatlah manis sekali dia." Pekik Baekhyun.

"Please Baek, jangan berlebihan."

"Okey, kita akan datang ke tempatnya bekerja satu jam lagi."

"Kita?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu saja kita. Kau dan aku. Aku ingin membuktikan omonganmu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut aku menggangu? Kau ingin berduaan saja dengannya? Hei ingat bocah, kau itu sudah menikah!"

"Baekhyun! Kau ingin mati dengan takdirmu sendiri atau mati sekarang ditanganku?" Kyungsoo menatap horror Baekhyun. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan dan berlari menjauh sebelum nyawanya dicabut oleh malaikat maut satu ini _–Satansoo-._

* * *

 **Kamong Cafe, Seoul – 1 jam kemudian.**

"Kau akan terlihat bodoh, kalau dia tidak mirip Kim Jongin, Kyung."

"Diam. Kau yang Bodoh." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berdiri didepan Cafe dengan gaya klasik, hampir-hampir semua properti terbuat dari kayu. Warnanya didominasi oleh warna coklat dengan sedikit warna putih dan hitam. Diatas pintu masuk terdapat papan nama –yang terbuat dari kayu juga- bertuliskan Kamong Cafe. Kyungsoo menatap penuh ketertarikan pada Cafe ini. inilah Cafe yang menurutnya, menjanjikan ketenangan dan mungkin suasana ehm –hangat.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka disambut dengan lantunan musik acoustic yang terdengar sangat santai. Kyungsoo suka dengan Cafe ini, matanya berbinar. Mereka mencari tempat duduk. Pada akhirnya mereka memilih tempat duduk nomer 12, dekat dengan jendela namun berada paling ujung. Tidak terlalu lama, seorang pelayan pria menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang nona-nona manis. Saya rasa kalian berdua baru pertama datang kemari." Ucap pelayan tersebut. Kadua gadis itu saling tatap, terlihat agak kebingungan.

"Eum, iya. Kami kebetulan sedang ingin kemari." Kyungsoo berucap ragu.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan datang kemari. Oh iya, ini adalah tradisi disini. Kami para pelayan memang diharuskan untuk mengenal dan akrab dengan para pelanggan, jadi tolong dimaklumi." Dia masih tetap tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Wah, itu konsep yang menarik. Baiklah, aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini Do Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih. Saya Kim Jongdae. Mungkin nanti para pelayan lain bisa memperkenalkan diri ke kalian."

"kalau begitu, coba kau rekomendasikan menu yang cocok untuk sekedar mendinginkan perut dan otak kami berdua." Ini Baekhyun.

"Saya merekomendasikan Strawbery Milkshake untuk Nona Baekhyun dan Coklat Original untuk Nona Kyungsoo."

"Kedengarannya enak, baiklah. Jangan terlalu formal dengan kami, banmal saja." Kyungsoo berkata sambil tersenyum.

"emm, apakah disini ada yang bernama Kim Kai?" Jongdae tersenyum cerah.

"Oh, Kai. Baiklah, pesanan anda akan sampai 10 menit lagi. Strawberry Milkshake, Coklat Original, dan seorang Kim Kai." Mereka bertiga terkekeh dan selanjutnya Jongdae meninggalkan mereka.

"Kukira aku tidak akan rugi datang kemari, meskipun Kim Kai itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau ceritakan." Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian mengambil bukunya.

"Kyungsoo?" ia hampir saja menjatuhkan bukunya ketika mendengar suara, yang entah kenapa begitu familiar ditelinganya. Karna diakui atau tidak, suara pria ini –Kai- dan Jongin benar-benar sama, meskipun ekspresi suaranya sangat berbeda jauh.

"Ah benar kau Kyungsoo. Kau sudah lama?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"E-eh ti-tidak. Kami baru saja datang." Kyungsoo gugup. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan ia yang tidak sengaja mencium pipi Jongin seminggu lalu berkelebatan di otaknya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, untung saja kalian datang pas jam kerjaku habis, jadi aku bebas. Oh, dan ini pasti Baekhyun, temanmu itu?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang hanya terbengong menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Dia Byun Baekhyun, sahabatku." Kyungsoo hampir mencekik leher Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya terbengong melihat Kai. Kai tertawa melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, santai Kyung. Bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku terbiasa dengan respon seperti ini. Dan untukmu Nona Byun. Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Biar kuperjelas, aku Kim Kai bukan Kim Jongin. Aku memang mirip sih dengan dia. Tapi aku pastikan aku tidak pernah operasi plastik untuk mirip dengannya." Kai terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Pun Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Oh jangan tanya, dia masih seperti orang bodoh.

"Kukira Kyungsoo hanya bicara omong kosong. Ternyata kalian benar-benar mirip. Daebbak." Baekhyun menatap takjub pada Kai.

"Benarkah? Wah Kyungsoo cerita apa saja padamu? Apa dia juga bercerita kalau menyukaiku? Kekeke." Kai tidak sadar bahwa leluconnya mampu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia itu menyukai Kim Jongin." Baekhyun ikut menambahkan sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo tersedak mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." Kyungsoo mendesis, berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Kai. Namun sepertinya percuma.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau seperti ini aku kalah telak." Kai pura-pura merajuk dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak. Jangan pedulikan Baekhyun. Dia asal bicara." Kyungsoo mengerut.

"Ckckck, begitu saja marah Kyung. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan mengungkit Kim Jongin lagi." Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian mengenal Kim Jongin?" Wajah kedua gadis itu mendadak pucat. Mereka mati kutu.

"Eh .. e-eto-"

"Pesanan datang~" Kyungsoo terselamatkan berkat pesanannya. Kali ini bukan Jongdae yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Kali ini yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka adalah seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Badannya proporsional, tinggi, ramping, putih dan jangan lupakan mata khasnya yang mirip seperti panda.

"Anyeong, Huang Zitao Imnida. Nona cantik ini pasti Do Kyungsoo dan ini Coklat Originalnya." Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan menatap Kyungsoo, sambil menaruh gelas besar berisi Coklat Original dimeja tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Dan ini Strawbery Milkshake milik nona manis Byun Baekhyun." Kali ini ia menatap Baekhyun dan menaruh minuman itu.

"Dan kau Kim Kai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan mengganggu nona-nona cantik ini! atau kau akan kubunuh." Lanjutnya. Tao menatap tajam Kai, namun wajahnya dan matanya penuh dengan sinar geli.

"Apa sih? Jangan memarahiku, aku kan sudah bukan pelayan, jam kerjaku sudah habis." Cibir Kai penuh canda. Tao dan Kai terus bertengkar bahkan mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting. Bukannya merasa terganggu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun malah menikmati hal tersebut. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan Kai. _'Benar, Kai dan Jongin sangat-sangat berbeda. Hanya fisik mereka yang identik.'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Tao pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain. Mereka bertiga kembali larut dalam obrolan ringan yang penuh canda tawa. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah bisa akrab dengan Kai -berterimakasihlah pada kai yang sangat easy going-. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun pamit kepada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Dia lupa bahwa Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Ketika ditanya mau kemana, dia hanya menjawab _'Biasalah, malam minggu.'_ Yang langsung mendapat _hi five_ dari Kai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

Kini tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo, hanya duduk berdua. Mereka masih saling mengobrol. Mulai dari tugas kuliah, makanan, film favorit, hoby bahkan buku sekaligus. Kyungsoo sendiri kaget bahwa apa yang ia sukai hampir semuanya sama dengan apa yang disukai Kai, terkecuali brokoli. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, padahal dia fine-fine saja dengan sayuran hijau satu itu. Tapi kenapa Kai membencinya setengah mati.

Hampir satu jam lebih mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol. Harus diakui, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan Kai. Ini jauh berbeda ketika ia bersama dengan Jongin. Jongin terlalu kaku, sedangkan Kai, ia bagaikan segala kebalikan Kim Jongin. Tapi entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan familiar ketika ia bersama Kai, seolah-olah ia tengah bersama Jongin. _'Hah, itu mungkin hanya karena fisik mereka sama.'_ Pikirannya memang berkata seperti itu, tapi dia jelas tau bahwa perasaannya menolak pikirannya tersebut.

"Jadi kita akan memakai konsep apa?" Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat mendengar pertanyaan Kai.

"Eoh? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Untuk tugas akhir kita nanti, kau maunya pakai konsep apa?"

"Entahlah, bukankah kita disuruh memilih sendiri."

"Karna itulah aku bertanya Kyung. Bagaimana kalau sexy dance?" kata Kai sambil memasang wajah jahilnya dan menaik turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo mendelik menatap Kai.

"Kau gila." Kai hanya terbahak dan menghindari sedotan yang dilempar oleh Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

"Slowdown, Kyung. Kekeke, aku hanya bercanda. Santai." Tawa Kai makin menjadi.

"Santai Kepala botakmu heh! Aku kan tadi sudah bilang, aku buruk dalam menari. Jangan pernah menggunakan konsep yang sulit, apalagi konsep sexy. Big no!" Kyungsoo menyesal pernah merasa gugup dengan orang ini. Kai hampir sama dengan Jongin, sama-sama menyebalkan meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Okey aku mengerti. Akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti."

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam Kyungsoo berada di Kamong Cafe. Dia sudah berniat untuk pulang, namun Kai malah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menolak, Kai pun juga memaksa untuk mengantar. Karna tidak mau mengulur waktu, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengiyakan Kai untuk mengantarnya. Tapi hanya mengantar ke kampus. Kyungsoo berdalih, bahwa ia akan dijemput sopir di kampus –dia tidak berbohong-.

Kai saat ini tengah berjalan ke belakang, ke arah ruang pegawai untuk mengambil kunci motornya. Ketika masuk, ia mendapati Jongdae, Tao dan satu orang lagi, Yixing, perempuan cantik berlesung pipit yang terlihat dewasa juga berada disana.

"Jadi gadis itu, Oppa?" Tao langsung mendekati Kai.

"Iya, dia orangnya. Kau sendiri sudah pernah melihatnya kan." Senyum tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah Kai.

"Hehe, mian Oppa. Aku kan memang pelupa." Kai mengusak rambut Tao penuh sayang. Jongdae berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo kekampus setelah ini, Jongdae-hyung."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo setelah ini. Apa kau serius? kau hanya akan menyakitinya." Kai menunduk sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba hyung. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya. aku harap kalian mau mendukungku. Aku putus asa." Lirih Kai.

"Tapi kau harus tau. Kalau kau meneruskannya, tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang tersakiti. Tapi kau! Kau yang akan jauh lebih kesakitan!" Jongdae hampir saja meledak. Ia tidak habis apa yang ada dalam otak Kim Kai saat ini. Tao dan Yixing hanya terdiam, melihat mereka –Jongdae dan Kai-.

"Kau juga tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan ! lebih baik kau diam!" baru kali ini, Jongdae, Tao dan Yixing melihat Kai seperti ini. Yixing mengelus pelan pundak Kai.

"Kita hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kita selalu mendukungmu. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan, Jongdae seperti apa? Dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau adik kesayangannya." Yixing mencoba menenangkan Kai yang terlihat sangat kalut.

"Maafkan aku Noona. Aku, aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." Kai memeluk Yixing, dia kini seperti anak domba yang kehilangan sang penggembala. Jongdae mengelus rambut Kai pelan –dia harus mendongak, mengingat Kai yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya-

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu asal kau janji, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan ini semua." Inilah sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan oleh Kai, dia butuh dukungan.

"Hey Oppa, kau tidak melupakan gadismu diluar sana kan? Kau tidak takut dia diculik orang?" Tao berujar sambil tersenyum. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau benar Tao, baiklah aku akan mengantar dia dulu. Sampai jumpa Hyung, Noona, Tao." Ujar Kai sambil menyambar kunci motornya.

"Hati-hatilah. Jangan ngebut." Kai mengangguki pesan Yixing. Mereka bertiga hanya melihat kepergian Kai.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita menutup Cafe. Jangan lupa akulah pemilik Cafe ini."

"Dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" sungut Jongdae yang mendengar kata Tao. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Yixing hanya tertawa dan terus berdoa, berharap semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua apresianya Maafkan GreenApple yang kemarin sempat dengan sengajanya menaruh End diakhir chap4. Itu semua bukan karna sebab, -YouKnowLah- Tapi setelah kupikir lagi dan melihat banyak FF yang discontinued hanya karna masalah itu, Aku mikir ulang lagi.

Aku harap semuanya bisa kembali normal, Aku tau gak mudah buat ngembaliin Feel Kaisoo tapi ayolah kita coba. ayo kita bangkit lagi

GreenApple menghormati segala keputusan, dan menurutku memang pilihan yang tepat untuk sejenak 'mengistirahatkan' fanfic kaisoo, daripada dipaksa dan malah gak dapet feelnya.

 _Tapi ingat sayang-sayangku_ , **Kaisoo-Kai &Kyungsoo-** tidak pernah mati, mereka hanya sedang beristirahat sejenak. **Pegang kepercayaan ini,**

 **KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- IS REAL**

 **KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- MORE THAN REAL, AND**

 **KAISOO-KAI &KYUNGSOO- STILL REAL, FOREVER, UNTIL DIE.**

Dengan Hormat,

GreenApple.


End file.
